


Cope

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [43]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat goes to therapy, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat sees Ol' Blue
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Kudos: 53





	Cope

“Thanks for squeezing us in.” Mao Mao thanks as we all take a seat in Ol’ Blue’s office. “It’s no big deal.” Ol’ Blue shrugs off. Ol’ Blue looks at me. “So, Adorabat. How are you today?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Okay.” I answer. Ol’ Blue looks to Mao Mao. “So you told me that Adorabat would like a trial session?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Yes. Adorabat has been having bad dreams and- wait, should we have her explain it or…?” Mao Mao asks as glance between Badgerclops and Ol’ Blue. “Hmm...Adorabat, can you tell me what brings you here today?” Ol’ Blue asks as he pulls out a pen and notepad. “I have been having bad dreams lately.” I answer. 

“Hmm, that sounds awful.” Ol’ Blue nods. “It is!” I exclaim. I glance to the cool looking couch in the office. “Can I sit on that?” I ask as I point at the couch. “Sure.” Ol’ blue answers. I fly up into the air and land on the cool looking couch. It’s so red! “Adorabat, do you mind me asking what your bad dreams where about, if you feel comfortable telling me?” Ol’ Blue asks. “They always started with me not being able to find Mao Mao or Badgerclops, then I heard something outside. I go to check it out, but it’s so foggy that I can’t see anything, so I turned around to head back inside. But when I turn around, the house is gone.” I tell. Ol’ Blue nods as he scribbles something on his notebook.

“Then what happens?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Then my leg hurts, but it’s weird, because it’s the leg that I lost. For some reason, I have that leg again, but it’s turning black. I then become tired and lay down in the snow. I can’t fly away and I wonder if Mao Mao and Badgerclops were even real.” I finish. “That sounds very upsetting. Does anything else happen next?” Ol’ Blue asks. I shake my head. “Nope. I wake up after.” I answer. “Hm. And how do you feel when you wake up?” Ol’ Blue asks. I think about it for a moment. 

“Bad. Kind of like when I got sick, but worse somehow.” I explain. “That sounds awful, Adorabat. What do you do when you wake up?” Ol’ Blue asks. “I usually drink water. Mao Mao says it’s always important to stay hydrated.” I answer. “Anything else?” Ol’ Blue inquiries. “Hm. Well, I go back to bed, there’s always a chance of a monster attack or something. I usually snuggle up to Badgerclops or Mao Mao though, I feel a lot better with them near.” I explain. “We all literally sleep in the same bed.” Badgerclops speaks up.

Ol’ Blue hums at Badgerclops. “You...all sleep in the same bed?” Ol’ Blue asks as he raises an eyebrow. He then looks over to Mao Mao and smiles. “How long has THAT been going on for?” Ol’ Blue asks with a light tone in his voice. Mao Mao blushes. “Not that long!” Mao Mao rushes out. “Actually...since summer.” Badgerclops tells. “Ah. Interesting…” Ol’ Blue says while still looking at Mao Mao. Mao Mao hides his face behind his hands. “...Please have mercy.” Mao Mao begs. “I have no idea what you are on about, Mao Mao.” Ol’ Blue shrugs. 

“...OH! Are you referring to the fact that Mao Mao has the hots for me really bad?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao lets out an embarrassingly pitiful squeak. “That’s excellent to hear. Mao Mao had it bad for you.” Ol’ Blue tells. “WHAT HAPPENED TO PATIENT CONFIDENTIALITY?!” Mao Mao exclaims. “That implies it’s a secret.” Ol’ Blue points out. “And the secret is out, babe. We are literally engaged.” Badgerclops points out. “Engaged?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Can we please go back to Adorabat, please?” Mao Mao asks. 

“Oh, yes. Of course. Ahem, Adorabat...you mentioned that there was snow in your nightmare?” Ol’ Blue asks. I nod my head. “Yes there was! There was snow when I lost my leg!” I say as I point to my peg leg. “Now, this might sound like a strange question, but are you afraid of the cold and or snow?” Ol’ Blue asks. I think about it. “I...don’t like snow storms.” I confess. “How much do you not like snow storms?” Ol’ Blue asks. “...Thinking about them makes me upset.” I tell. “Hm...just snow storms?” Ol’ Blue asks. I think back to last winter when it snowed a lot.

“If it snows a lot it makes me nervous.” I tell. “Hmm...are you okay with the cold?” Ol’ Blue asks. “I don’t like getting too cold. I can’t remember it that well...but…” I say as I glance down at my peg leg. “I see...Hmm. Does being cold scare you?” Ol’ Blue asks. I shake my head. “No. I just dislike the feeling.” I answer. Ol’ Blue hums as he writes in his notepad. “Well?” I ask. “Hmm...Adorabat, you might have a mild case of chionophobia.” Ol’ Blue points out. “What’s that?” I ask. “Chionophobia is a fear of snow, however; I think it’s only mild. Which is good, it makes it easier to deal with and work through.” Ol’ Blue points out. 

“And the dreams?” Mao Mao speaks up. “Hmm...plenty of kids have nightmares. Luckily for us Adorabat can recall them, thus we were able to pinpoint what might be bothering Adorabat in the first place.” Ol’ Blue points out. “What now?” Badgerclops asks. “I think a good idea might be to try and replace the negative memories of snow with positive ones. Of course you should take it slow, lest we make her upset.” Ol’ Blue recommends. “And in regards to seeing you?” Mao Mao asks. “Well, I would recommend that she sees me on a bi-weekly basis, if Adorabat agrees with me, that is.” Ol’ Blue recommends. 

“Sounds good.” I nod. “Sounds like a plan then.” Ol’ Blue nods as he writes something down in his notebook. “Huh. This was surprisingly painless.” Badgerclops points out. “That’s probably because we caught this early. Thus we are able to work though this much easier then if she held this inside for years.” Ol’ Blue points out. “Oh.” Badgerclops says sheepishly. “Adorabat’s also a very brave girl.” Mao Mao points out. “Heck yes I am!” I cheer. I put my wings on my hips and hold my head high. “I feel like I'm being called out for ignoring my emotional issues.” Badgerclops points out. 

“...Well, I mean…” Ol’ Blue trails off. “We both were in tough situations, Badgerclops. I was born to an inattentive and emotionally unavailable- or well, just unavailable in general father and a mother who tried her best but had to work away from home. You...have your...you know.” Mao Mao trails off. Badgerclops sighs. “Yeah. I guess.” Badgerclops sighs sadly. “What matters is that you two are working through those issues now rather than not at all. Better late than never as one could say.” Ol’ Blue points out. 

Mao Mao shakes his head. “Right. Anyways, Adorabat is bi-weekly?” Mao Mao asks.

**_One scheduling later…_ **

“So, how are you feeling, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks as the three of us leave Ol’ Blue office. “Pretty good! Ol’ Blue couch is really cool!” I chirp. “I’m glad you like it, Adorabat. I was a little worried you wouldn't like this session.” Mao Mao tells. “How come? All he did was ask some questions?” I point out. “Some people don’t like talking about themselves, Adorabat.” Badgerclops tells. “Oh. Well, it was fine. And besides...I gave Ol’ Blue an invitation for your wedding!” I chirp. 

“Ah yes very nice...wait. What did you just say?” Mao Mao asks. “I gave Ol’ Blue an invitation for your wedding!” I repeat. “Adorabat, we don’t even have a date yet.” Badgerclops points out. “I didn’t put a date. I put  _ “Gettin’ married!”  _ on the invite.” I tell. “Is that all?” Badgerclops asks. “Yep!” I chirp. “Hoo! You had me worried for a second there! How about you, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops laughs as he looks over to Mao Mao, who isn’t there. “Mao Mao?” Badgerclops looks around confused. 

“OL’ BLUE WE DON’T KNOW WHEN THE WEDDING IS!” I hear Mao Mao scream from the building behind us. Badgerclops giggles. “Welp, that’s one way for someone to find out about an engagement.” He laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat: *Have emotional issues*  
> Ol’ Blue, a known therapist: STONKS


End file.
